Waiting For Superman
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: She wasn't her sister. She couldn't handle herself. She wanted to stand up to him. Tell him how she couldn't be with him anymore. But she couldn't.


Waiting For Superman

* * *

_She's talking to angels,_

_Counting the stars_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers,_

_Falling apart_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

~Daughtry

* * *

Piper wasn't even sure why she had stayed for so long. Maybe it was because of how inferior she felt to her sister. Her sister had married the only guy she had ever dated, and she was unfortunately single. Sure she had a few dates with other guys. Only one relationship had lasted more than three weeks. And now? Well she was stuck with an asshole.

She wasn't her sister. She couldn't handle herself. She wanted to stand up to him. Tell him how she couldn't be with him anymore. But she couldn't. Because whenever she tried she was reminded that he was the only guy that stuck around for more than three weeks.

Piper had found herself feeling the pressure to find someone around the time Patricia's wedding planning had started. She had tried so hard to get at least one of the guys she was dating before the wedding to agree to go her twin's wedding with her. None of her "boyfriends" during that time agreed. And maybe her singleness was one of the other factors into her drunken mistake later that night.

She wasn't sure if it was a mistake, but drunken hook ups were usually considered a mistake right? It was just really stupid of her. Maybe if she hadn't allowed Ben to order her that one last cosmo they never would've gone upstairs to her room. Maybe if she hadn't snuck out the next morning something could've happened between them. But she let him get her another cosmo, she let herself go upstairs with him, and she let herself sneak out the next day.

So now she was stuck. It hadn't been a bad relationship at first. Things with Ted Hampton had been really really good. He had been so sweet. He took her out to nice restaurants. He'd listen to her talk about her music. He had always seemed so interested in what she had to say. He had made her happy.

Then suddenly things changed. He got mad when she would talk to people that weren't him. He would freak out at her if she was even seconds late to one of their dates. He wouldn't let her go visit Patricia or Eddie unless he could come. He was always keeping tabs on her.

Piper was thankful she had been able to get away from Ted today. He thought she was at her parents, when really she was hanging out at a cafe a town over. She was praying no one they both knew saw her. If someone they knew saw her it could get back to Ted. If Ted found out, it would turn into yet another night of yelling.

She hated it. She just didn't know how to escape. She was afraid to leave him. Because maybe she was destined for him. Maybe she deserved him. Maybe he would be the only guy that every would love her. He was the only guy that had really ever stuck around. Maybe

Piper drummed her fingers on the table. She wished she had brought her phone with her. She left it at home on purpose. Ted would probably have tracked it, just to make sure she wasn't lying. She could at least fake stupid with leaving her phone at home on accident. She knew if he did track it and find she left it at home, at least he wouldn't be mad about her lying about where she went.

Piper threw her head back and let out a groan. She still had about two hours, before she needed to drag herself back home. She didn't want to go home. She didn't want to see Ted waiting for her. She didn't want to deal with him anymore. But she was terrified no one else would like her. Even if he could be mean he stayed with her and they were going on dating for nearly a year. No one else could possibly stick around that long.

"Funny running into you here," Piper sat up straight upon hearing that voice. The voice that belonged to Ben Reed, Eddie's half brother. She hadn't seen him since the wedding and their drunken hook up.

"Just killing time," She admitted.

"How quick are you getting out of here, maybe you have time to catch up," he asked. Piper was frozen. She had several hours before she needed to get out of their. But did she want to spend them with Ben? If she did would Ted smell Ben's cologne on her?

"I have some time," Piper finally decided.

"So how have you been," he asked sitting at the empty chair across from her.

"I've been busy. Performed at a few symphonies, but I also work part time just for a little extra cash. What about you?"

"Same old same old. I'm actually just received a promotion. I really enjoy my job. You said you've performed a few times. Any shows I would've heard of?" One of the things Piper and Ben had talked about at the wedding was some of the symphonies they had both attended.

"Nothing big yet. I'm hoping one day," she said glumly.

"You'll get there. I've heard you play. They should be fighting over you, maybe they're just afraid you'll get a better deal and leave them," he laughed. Piper crack a small smile. Ted never encouraged her when it came to her music. It was refreshing to hear someone who believed in her. Not that her family didn't believe in her. It was just so weird to hear a guy believe in her.

The pair soon lost track of time. Piper was actually having fun. She wasn't worried about what to say. She wasn't worried about upsetting her boyfriend. She wasn't worried that Ted would find out that she had lied. She didn't want to go home. She wanted to stay in this moment. She wanted to stay with Ben.

"Why don't I come over? I really don't want to go home. Plus I'm a pretty could cook," she smiled.

"Well it has been awhile since I have had a home cooked meal," he admitted. Piper slowly gathered her things. Maybe she could avoid going home tonight. She could go home tomorrow. Gather her things. She could just leave. Maybe just maybe Ben could be the one to save her in the end.

* * *

I left this one open ended. I don't know. I'm kinda meh about how this turned out. I had a big idea and I don't feel I delivered on it...


End file.
